This application requests project support for a computer laboratory. Its goal is improvement and evaluation of intensive care, using existing facilities for care, computation, and monitoring, and working jointly with members of the School of Engineering and Applied Mathematics, in order to develop methods of computer utilization in support of non-physician personnel in critical care medicine. Three research areas are proposed: (1) stimulus- response assessment of patient condition, using simulation techniques and models of the circulation to interpret transient responses to a perturbation; (2) computer-effected therapy, the closed-loop control of automated therapeutic functions, and its evaluation; (3) patient condition estimation, using sequential probability, Bayesian methods, and multivariate techniques to distinguish individuals requiring a full review of clinical information.